the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
: "Everyone I've ever ca-cared for is in danger a-a-and a lot of it and I'm just tryin-.. I'm just trying to do the right thing okay?" : ―Peter Parker (Death by Default) Peter Benjamin Parker is the infamous amazing or spectacular Spider-Man, starting out as a boy in Queens, Peter has developed into an Avenger and superhuman agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, he's an ally with the Fantastic Four, protegee of Iron Man, and is the wallcrawling menace of New York. Notably present in several events like Civil War and Age of Ultron, Spider-Man is not a powerhouse but a symbol of heroism in The Marvel Omniverse and many others. As I'm writing this, he is a college student and ally of other titan heroes like Captain America and Iron Man. Biography Early Life Childhood Born in Queens, New York to Richard and Mary Parker. He was raised in a slightly upperclass suburban household with such parents and his uncle Ben Parker and aunt May Reilly, as they babysat him while his parents we're away. Losing his Parents He was orphaned at the age of eight and left with his uncle Ben Parker and his aunt May Reilly, the two didn't have as much money as Peter's parents did and would occasionally move and live in apartments unlike what Peter had been used to, but he adapted to these changes. Scholarship to Midtown High He placed a lot of his energy into his studies as he wasn't the best or bravest, eventually his talents we're seen and he received a full scholarship to the private school Midtown School of Science and Technology. Helping around the House Peter began working on the side as he had a lot of free time, he did this to help his aunt and uncle buy a house as they always wished for, and so he applied and took a job at Burger Frog. Becoming Superhuman Peter, even though he objected to it due to him wanting to spend more time at his job to gather more money for his Aunt and Uncle, attended a field-trip to a science museum where he was bitten by a radioactive spider while taking some photos for the school paper. However the bite came off as nothing and the effects were only realized the next day. In the following days Peter experienced things he had never experienced before, he seeked guidance but when he did, it was presumed as just normal puberty. One night specifically after trying to talk to his uncle about it he took notice of his crush, Liz Allen, entering a 'flashy' car which led Peter to decide on making some extra money to afford a nice car. Losing Uncle Ben In the process to get such nice car, overtime at Burger Frog and his interview for the Daily Bugle weren't doing well and so he looked for a more physical line of work due to his new abilities. He developed a costume and the title 'Human Spider' and planned to compete and fight the amazing Crusher Hogan and win for the grand prize of fifteen grand; enough to buy a car and help his aunt and uncle financially. However when being announced he was referred to as the 'Spider-Man' and during the match he spotted his uncle Ben Parker in the crowd, Peter was presumed missing by his aunt and uncle and Ben went out looking for him. Ben was disgusted and sad for how Peter was using his abilities and left, Peter took notice of this and knocked Hogan out with a single-blow which led to him being referred to as the 'Amazing Spider-Man.' Peter attempted to find his Uncle but all was useless and so he returned to collect his prize, however he was only given two grand as he left instead of going to collect his prize right away. Very shortly after learning this, the arena was robbed for the leftover thirteen grand and Peter allowed this to happen out of anger, the robber continued to exit and shoot Peter's uncle unknown to Peter for his uncle's car. Cry for Justice Following the loss of his uncle, Peter continued to dawn his costume in hopes of finding his uncle's killer. He began skipping school to do this, however he was never able to fight his uncle's killer and all he did was stop some petty crimes. Due to this he grew a small name leading to J. Jonah Jameson to printing out an ad for photos of this spider-myth, Peter took this opportunity and continued fighting crime to take photos of himself to help his aunt as his uncle was the main money-maker of the house. While now doubling as a superhero, Peter became an enemy of the New York Police Department and a squad was put in charge of arresting him by Yuri Watanabe following newlines authorized by J. Jonah Jameson was made making him out to be a menace. One day while being chased by some officers which included Watanabe, Peter saw a fleeing lizard-man who he then perused and fought. The man was an idol of Peter's, Curt Connors, however Peter did not know that yet. Peter continued to peruse this lizard creature as he began to see him frequently robbing places, in the process of this Peter's grades began to slip very drastically making school admins consider revoking his scholarship. Anyways, Peter even followed him to his sewer-base one night only to be defeated by the Lizard and trapped. Peter managed to gather enough courage and strength to break through it even while thoughts of how he isn't fit to be a hero flooded his mind. Following his escape, Peter examined his base to findout that Curt was attempting to turn all of New York into lizard-people like him as he believed it would be in their best interest. Spidey' then followed the Lizard to the Empire State Building where the device was going to launch and Peter fought him while news helicopters watched, however Lizard managed to destroy them during the battle. Peter eventually did disarm the device in-time while being impaled by the Lizard, the device exploded a cure he made prior to arriving and Curt began to fall to his death. Peter managed to web and save him but Connors explained that it doesn't matter, a life of prison was waiting for him now as he was dubbed an 'terrorist.' Peter then decided that instead of a life of fame like his hero Iron Man and such, he will do what's right. He destroyed all evidence of Curt being the Lizard and allowed him to escape leading the police to think that the Lizard was still at large and Spider-Man aided in this. Adventures of Spider-Man Following his decision to become a superhero, Peter began to take on big criminals like the Vulture; an independent weapons-manufacturer who used Herman Schultz's gang to distrupte weapons and enforce fear into the Vulture name. In the process of stopping all these villains, Peter grew closer with his best-friend Harry Osborn's dad, Norman Osborn, who's wife was suffering from a terminal illness which Peter was unaware of. Norman helped Peter clean-up his act and fix his grades and manage his time better while still being unaware of Peter's superhero lifestyle. Following the death of Norman's wife, he fell into a deep depression and when he almost lost Oscorp's biggest contract he took to drastic levels of desperate and began to self-test an experimental superhuman drug; such drug gifted him with the abilities it was intended but also insanity. Spider-Man began to fight with Green Goblin on numerous occasions while his relationship with former best-friend now girlfriend Gwen Stacy begun following the end of Peter and Liz's relationship. Peter soon learned that it is Norman who is his costumed foe while Norman found-out that Peter is Spider-Man, after this they had a battle throughout the Manhattan skyline which ended with Norman's presumed death when they crashed into Oscorp. Peter exchanged some words before leaving, unknown to Peter however is Norman managed to stand up and escape before guards could flood in. The arc closed off with Peter returning with eggs as when he went to fight Crusher Hogan, he told his aunt he was going to get eggs. The Sinister Six For the next year it goes without saying that Peter took on some great foes and made some great powerful friends (Fantastic Four), however in the weeks before Civil War his enemies banded together forming a team with hopes of stealing and selling a Helicarrier from S.H.I.E.L.D and killing Spider-Man in the process. Such team was and would be led by Doctor Octopus, the mastermind behind such plan and arc villain. Skipping over a bunch of important parts, Peter showed off his abilities and was able to stop the Six after they took a majority of the Helicarrier stationed in Manhattan (due to mutant riots) and well, stay alive. He was honored for such acts days later when he woke up inside the Avengers Tower and was greeted by Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, and Tony Stark. He wasn't made an Avenger but he was made 'Iron Man's sidekick'; which really meant honorary Avenger. Civil War Peter was an active member of Iron Man's side in Civil War, he was featured in the late beginning when he attended with the students who followed the X-Men to the Compound to deal with Jean but mainly stayed silent during the event. This was until he was officially made an Avenger near the end of the event when the Clash of Avengers / Clash at the Airport was about to happen; in-such battle, Peter debuted in the Iron Spider Armor. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Following Civil War, Peter continued fighting crime now with S.H.I.E.L.D and superhero best friend Johnny Storm, and the Avengers. However he decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D and become more 'friendly-neighborhood' like he was before after a nasty argument with Director Fury (Sr.). He then continued to graduate highschool. However he soon realized that the city he neglected grew angry and chaotic. Peter continued to date Gwen Stacy while also being perused by Black Cat romantically, she notably mistook their relationship as romantic after Peter told her to meet up at Joe's Pizza and she believed it was a date. The two continued to take down Hammerhead and Venom (Eddie Brock Jr.) only to realize that there was a greater force at play, Norman Osborn. The Green Goblin had lived. One night Peter returned after successfully taking down Hammerhead's operation only to find Gwen Stacy in his apartment, she caught him in costume. She fled as she notably hated Spider-Man for killing her father (not saving him in-time). While fleeing, Green Goblin spotted and kidnapped her leading Spider-Man to chase after him while news helicopters followed; their battling led to a clock tower in-which Norman was defeated but the young Gwen Stacy was dropped hundreds of feet, Spider-Man was able to web her but due to the momentum of her falling and her spine cracked killing her. Peter took a long break before deciding to fight once again, but when he tried to stop a petty mass-murderer Cletus Kasady he found himself suffering from heavy amounts of PTSD due to Gwen's death. Felicia, his girlfriend / mistress, helped him through this time and such help allowed him to craft a new costume, stop Venom (his former symbiote and Eddie Brock, his work rival), and defeat and accidentally officially kill Norman Osborn by dodging an attack from his glider. European Trip Tony could sense the level of stress Peter was going through and paid for a trip to London to see an Elton John concert, Peter was at first hesitant but decided to only for his trip to be hijacked by Nick Fury Sr., his former boss. Peter was convinced to join when he met the other-world Mysterio, Quentin Beck, a rather handsome haired Quentin who fought until his world perished. However, it was soon revealed that this Mysterio was actually Daniel Berkhart, the predecessor of Quentin, and the entire trip was a set-up by Mysterio and his workers Daniel and Chameleon and cast. Peter however managed to defeat two Mysterios at once and accidentally killed Quentin, he did however save Daniel and since then Daniel has vowed revenge. New Green Goblin Following his fake trip, Tony Stark heard of the news and actually paid for a two country trip for Peter which included Egypt and London. When he returned he found himself happy with life, however one thing was still wrong. Harry Osborn; during the 'European Trip' Peter learned that they were funded by Harry as Harry knows Peter killed Norman, and so Peter began to avoid confrontation with Harry while Harry was still unaware of Peter's knowledge on the situation. Harry continued to hire Taskmaster to kidnap Spider-Man and such failed when Taskmaster accidentally impaled Peter in the torso when Spider-Man did a move he didn't expect at all. Peter thankfully survived and later woke-up in the Green Goblin lab to witness Harry Osborn transform into the Green Goblin. Harry threw Spider-Man out soon after and short days later, Peter found himself at the Raft per. his boss Happy Hogan's request since Peter had an agreement with the Avengers that he'd operate on more of the smaller affairs, which included this. When Peter arrived he learned that Harry, in his new Green Goblin armor, released a majority of prisoners and five of Spider-Man's greatest foes with Kraven, a hired mercenary. In the next two days Peter began to face all such threats at once and thankfully beat them in an epic brawl at Liberty Island which ended with Peter kneeling infront of Harry allowing him to kill him as he's "with him until the end of the line." Harry however threw the blade away stating he isn't his father but they aren't friends. Clone Wars Peter first encountered 'the clones' while doing a gig for J. Jonah Jameson in-which it was announced that Mary Jane Watson, one of Peter's closest friend and time to time crush, was getting married to Jameson's son John Jameson. Peter had to return to the museum afterwards to find his bag and after doing so, noticed a roaming Spider-Man in his exact same costume and in-response to this, Peter fled to the roof to change. However before being able to he was attacked and the two fought over the Queens skyline until Peter knocked him out, he then brought this clone to his apartment for questioning but he soon escaped. Peter however quickly made friends with some of the clones especially after fighting them (except the youngest clone who the heroes named Richard Parker Jr.) and begin working with them to take-down the mastermind Jackal who was manufacturing such clones. However it was soon revealed that Jackal was Peter's science professor Miles Warren and the reasoning behind his clones was to get back and kill Peter as Miles was in-love with Peter's girlfriend, Gwen Stacy without her knowing; Gwen had died months prior to these engagements to Norman and in-some words, Peter. Jackal was using these clones to torture Peter physically and to prepare for the ultimate clone, he had intentions to clone a Gwen Stacy to love him. However as you can expect, Peter tried not to allow this but Jackal was steps ahead. He launched every clone he had available to the city causing mass-chaos, the clones began to fight such clones and some actual villains before Peter was able to find Jackal at the scene where 'Spider-Man was born.' The Empire State Building. Peter then fought Jackal and they beat eachother to a bloody pulp before Peter won, Peter then forced the whereabouts of the clone Gwen Stacy out of Jackal and quickly fled off to save her. This clone Gwen was at the clocktower where the original Gwen died, Peter however managed to save her this time but in-cost he 'died' also.. At-least, that's what people thought. Work with the Avengers Peter took a long-deserved break from the heroing life of Spider-Man and focused more on academics, he even took a job at his local pizza restaurant Joe's Pizza and began to actually date Felicia Hardy, the Black-Cat. However due to his new 'peaceful' ways she found him too different and left the city, ending their relationship in the process. And so as he got more free-time, Peter began operating on more Avengers missions as Spider-Man once more and when Christmas passed, he was given a new costume by Tony Stark based on designs and ideas Peter Parker had been writing down that Tony discovered. The suit made his heroing days easier by plenty and made him quicker even. Dark Kingdom Exposed to the World As Peter's life was finally 'on-track', Jackal had his final laugh. He gathered some of his many evidence and hacked every screen in New York and exposed Spider-Man's identity to the world, this was his backup plan, and in-the words of Peter. It worked. Last Hunt Riots formed as J. Jonah Jameson began basically plotting for his demise getting the public against him, meanwhile, every villain Spider-Man had basically ever fought began going after him. This included Kraven who took this opportunity to kidnap Spider-Man by kidnapping one of his good clones Ben Reilly and using him to lure Peter, and Kraven dawned his own costume similar to Peter's and began fighting crime to prove to Peter that he is the true inferior. Peter however soon freed himself and defeated Kraven but sadly after Kraven killed one of Peter's other clones, Richard Parker Jr.; the original Kid Arachnid. Deal with Mephisto And to the thrilling conclusion of half of this arc, story "One More Day" came. When Peter's loved ones locations were released despites SHIELD's efforts after Peter made a deal with S.H.I.E.L.D to protect them, his Aunt was killed and soon his lawyer Matthew Murdock. Peter used his knowledge on Latin and a stolen-book from Doctor Strange to teleport himself to Mephisto's whereabouts where he constructed a deal with him. Mephisto however always adds the kick or the killing joke to every deal; see Peter had begun dating Mary Jane Watson after she divorced John Jameson and Mephisto simply wanted that. Peter's identity would never have been exposed, the lives of Matt Murdock and May Parker would be returned in-exchange for their relationship. Mary Jane would never remember what happened and she'll be still married to John Jameson. Peter sadly accepted and he instantly woke up in his old apartment before he was evicted for being Spidey. Taking-down the Inner Demons Mephisto, being the Satan of the Marvel Universe also orchestrated the second half of Peter's arc with Mister Negative's origin. When Mephisto reversed everything as the deal said, Martin Li had crashed his car as he was driving to the F.E.A.S.T center but rioters were blocking him. However since Peter's identity was never revealed there was no riots, Martin crashed and everyone forgot and was too late. He died. But that's not the end of his story, Martin had planned to donate everything intact to the hospital but Oscorp bought his body for testing which resulted in Martin's revival and newfound 'negative' abilities. Martin began to recruit some of the more shady folk that came into the F.E.A.S.T Center and formed a gang known as the 'Inner Demons' who were bent on destroying Oscorp and killing it's CEO Harry Osborn. However Peter began investigating them and when a brawl at Oscorp happened, Peter managed to defeat Mr. Negative and his demons resulting in their imprisonment. Li vows he will someday get his revenge. Training a Sidekick Continuing his regular life, Peter found his job getting rather boring as his life went somewhat on track. However all that was thrown off the rails when a friend / kid who he had been helping out was bitten by a radioactive-spider, causing him to gain superhuman abilities like his own. However, due to Peter's lack of experience in-teaching, he took young Miles to the Xavier Institute of Gifted Youngsters. They worked their for a few weeks and were present on some missions before leaving because in-quote, "wasn't for them." Peter then began teaching Miles on his own while searching for a new place to live as he was evicted from his apartment. H.A.M.M.E.R To Fall Infinity Saga Powers ''Spider Physiology: ''The radioactive complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood were transferred to Peter Parker, triggering many genetic reactions in his body that caused him to develop rather unusual signs of power. One of these many changes gave him toughened flesh, enhanced durability, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and many other arachnid-like abilities. These genetic reactions that have resulted in unorthodox changes to the structure of the webhead have gifted him with incredible abilities that he uses in his Spider-Man persona to fight crime. Abilities Equipment Equipment Current * Spider-Habit The Spider-Habit is a gift from King T'Challa U'Daku himself, it's a small logo resembling the one Spider-Man has on the center of his suit, however it's much different from that, once attached to his or the user's chest and tapped, Spidey's suit or whatever inside expands around the user. * Stark Watch The Stark Industries made Watch is probably the least noticable of Peter's arsenal but is actually a useful part of equipment, given to him following the Far From Home roleplay event, Tony gave him this watch incase he ever needs some serious backup or incase Tony needs to contact him as it also works as a phone. * Web Shooters While Spider-Man can produce organic webbing, he bottles such up and messes with it by either making some thinner, stronger, or small and circular, the shooters shoot such bottles out accurately and allow him to switch between them with the press of a button. * Karen A.I Chip Karen is Spider-Man's personal A.I crafted by himself without the help of anyone, it's not as advanced as Tony Stark's or Reed Richard's but in his words it gets the job done, Karen has a lot of control of Spider-Man's suit and resides in a chip that hides in the side of his lense. * Spider-Man's Belt Camera Following his return to the Daily Bugle, Peter purchased a miniature camera from Hammer Industries and after some fiddling with it, he now keeps it hidden in his belt and uses it to take photos of himself for the Bugle. * Spider-Signal The Spider-Signal is a miniature flashlight made by Tony Stark from the blueprints of Peter Parker and was given as a Christmas present, it emits a powerful light that blinds criminals and announces his presence. Former * Web Shooters (Model I, destroyed) * Web-Gliders Costumes Current * Spider-Suit (MrkIII) Following several fights with Venom (Eddie Brock Jr.) and the Green Goblin, Spider-Man's suit was destroyed / ripped to a terrible point, and so he invented this new suit, the third official Spider-Suit, and it seems to be one of his favorites by far. * Stealth Suit (MrkII) Stealth Suit Mrk II is the second stealth suit worn by Spider-Man, similar to the previous, it can withstand several bullets and is dark to help with stealth operations, however this one has more built-in gadgets and more of Spidey's signature things like his logo. * S.H.I.E.L.D Suit The S.H.I.E.L.D Suit is another suit developed by S.H.I.E.L.D for Spider-Man's personal use, in hopes to brand Spider-Man and help him in combat the suit is more flexible and can hold more gadgets secretly rather then in his pockets like the other suit he wears. * Spiderware The Stark Suit, more referred to as Spiderware by it's inventor Tony Stark, is a Christmas present from Tony Stark, Peter had been working on blueprints for such suit for a long time but without the resources it was never made until Tony discovered them, it's one of Peter's favorite suits. Former * Stealth Suit Mrk I * Spider-Suit (Mrk I) * Spider-Suit (MrkII) * Homemade Costume * Fantastic Four Costume * Iron Spider Armor Relationships Gallery Awesome pictures gathered from the TMO Timeline PAS-3Scorpion and Hydro-Man.jpg WFYB-9Saving the Ship.jpg SMCP-4Convoy.jpg BiV-5Fighting Sandman.jpg HoH-Meeting the Avengers.jpg HoH-Mysterio and Rhino.jpg MBW-4Arrival.jpg CW-Line up.jpg AOE-Victory.jpg S6O- Peter at School.jpg MM-8Ouchie.jpg Stealth Suit.jpg FFH Spidey (crawl pose edit).jpg Spidey hit by a Bus.jpg FHWL-8Avengers1.jpg Tunnel Hammack.jpg Empire State Battle P2.jpg Mysterio-Defeated.jpg Going down.jpg Shocked.jpg Apprehended.jpg Sherif.jpg Breaking free.jpg HT and SM.jpg Spider-Man (Spiderware Vertical).jpg SMDBD-4The Curse.jpg SMBTJ-9Jackal.jpg Category:Human Category:Photographers Category:Reilly Family Category:Parker Family Category:Arachnine Form Category:Street-level heroes Category:Serpent's Avatars Category:Daily Bugle employees Category:Baxter Foundation employees Category:Students Category:Avengers members Category:Oscorp Employees Category:Empire State University students Category:Future Foundation members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:Ultimates members Category:Stark Industries employees Category:Joe's Pizza employees Category:Midtown High Students Category:Mutated Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Spider-Man Gadgets Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man and Human Torch: SHIELD Series Category:Iron Spider Armor Users Category:F.E.A.S.T Employees Category:F.E.A.S.T attendees Category:Deal with Mephisto Category:X-Men Members